


Lie In Wait (Alternate Plot)

by Gottaread2



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Internal Conflict, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Violence, Season/Series 03, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gottaread2/pseuds/Gottaread2
Summary: (Yeah, I wrote an AU of my own fic with the same title lol)That scene in episode 3x21 after the bit when Jim is exchanging Oswald for Tetch, Barbara shows up, and Edward chases Oswald out of the warehouse.Oswald shivered with anticipation. Then there he was. Edward, back turned and completely vulnerable. Oswald had only an instant to act! He raised the metal pipe, ready to swing at the back of Edward's idiotic, unsuspecting head and...
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 45
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so I have another fic with this same title. And this one starts off the same as that one but deviates from it for a different plot. Don't want anyone who read the other getting confused and thinking they already read this story because this one's new and I take it in different direction. Anyway, enjoy ^_^

It happened in a matter of seconds. Oswald swerved a sharp right and out of sight. Back against the wall, chest heaving, mind racing. He needed a plan. His eyes raked wildly over his surroundings searching for anything that might up his chances at survival. He spotted the hefty metal pipe a few feet away and lunged for it. Oswald whirled back towards the entrance of the warehouse and readied his makeshift weapon. Any moment now, Edward should come rushing out after him. Time seemed to slow as he waited, his own pounding heartbeat filling his ears like the tick of a clock counting down. Any moment. Edward would appear, so confident in his chase, gun at the ready, and he would never even think to look back. Then Oswald would spring his trap, bash the traitor's skull in and see who had the last laugh. Any. Moment.

Oswald shivered with anticipation. Then there he was. Edward, back turned and completely vulnerable. Oswald had only an instant to act! He raised the metal pipe, ready to swing at the back of Edward's idiotic, unsuspecting head and...

_THWACK!_

When it made impact with the back of Ed's head, Oswald felt reverberations travel up the pipe and through his arms. It left them with an unpleasant tingling sensation and there formed an odd lump in his throat. It wasn't the last laugh he'd expected. There was nothing else but to watch as Edward fell at his feet, lying limp against the ground. And there he remained, unmoving and unnaturally still. Oswald dropped down, crouching to check for a pulse. Curse his own traitorous heart, he was relieved to feel Edward's heartbeat beneath his fingertips.

There wasn't a moment to consider his next move. Not here, still standing outside the warehouse. It was too likely that someone else would come rushing out, either fleeing or in victory. Either way, Oswald didn't want to be around when they did to be either killed or arrested. He wouldn't accept that fate for Ed either. Ed was _his_. 

Oswald hauled Edward up, gripping him under the arms and dragging him to the police car. For now, his plan was to steal the car, lock Ed in the back, and make his escape. After that...?

Oswald honestly wasn't sure. He would have Edward at his mercy. That was exactly what he wanted since first waking up in a strange bed with a stranger tending to the fresh bullet wound in his belly. Ivy had done well reviving him, but it was the thought of revenge that truly carried him through all the pain. He spent night after night imagining the unspeakable torments he'd inflict on Ed once he laid hands on him. He fantasized about the moment he finally had his revenge and ended the traitor's life. Now that he actually had him, he had no idea what to do with him. Oswald's desire to harm was annoyingly contradicted by this nagging little feeling that scratched at the back of his mind and weighed on his heart. The feeling was that he may come to regret living in a world without Edward Nygma.

It wasn't quite the moment to ponder it though. First, he needed to make sure they got away. Oswald finished lugging Edward's dead weight to the car, opened the door, and shoved him into the backseat. He slammed it shut and hopped in the front. It felt like a race against time as he hotwired the vehicle. Only once the engine roared to life did he feel relief and begin to relax. As he drove away, Oswald saw Harvey and Jim staring after their stolen vehicle. He gave a smug wave, laughing gleefully at how well everything was going for himself.

He drove a short distance away and found a place to park. Tucked away under a bridge, it would do as a hiding place until the swarms of police in the area departed. Now he had time to properly consider his next steps. Oswald felt he was owed his vengeance. No one did what Ed did to the Penguin and got to live. Cruel, merciless, and so very personal. It wasn't just because Edward had attempted to murder him. That he might have forgiven. It was all the things that led up to it that filled his heart with hurt and rage. And it was all the things that came before the hurt that made him hesitate. Oswald's feelings for Ed had been true. The terrible thing was that love still lingered even now.

He wanted to be able to rip it from his heart and push love into the river as casually as Ed had done to him. He couldn't. He needed a way to harden his resolve. He needed a way to punish Ed, but give himself a way out if he changed his mind. He needed Ed gone too because as long as he was around, Oswald's own life would always be at risk. At least that's what Oswald assumed, but thinking it over he began to wonder if Ed was truly a threat to him. He wondered if Ed was really so remorseless that he could kill Oswald again. That's when an idea sprang to mind. The perfect plan. 

He would put Ed to the test. Set him up to believe he had the upper hand and the chance to kill Oswald again. Oswald would play him. Set up the scenario so Ed took his gun and brought him back to that dock. He would see if Ed could pull the trigger again. Only this time it would all be staged. There would be no bullets, his own allies would be waiting for them, and when Edward failed the test, Oswald would have Victor freeze him. Oswald was pleased with his plan. It would accomplish everything he needed. It would harden his resolve against Ed to see the man try to kill him again. It wasn't permanent should he ever change his mind. And with Ed trapped in ice, at least one threat to his life would be off the board. 

His mind set, Oswald dug into his pocket to pull out his phone, "Ivy? Put Victor on the phone."

After explaining the plan to his allies, Oswald made sure all preparations were taken care of, bullets removed from his gun, handcuffed Ed's wrists behind him, and tie pin carefully tucked behind his unconscious body. With everything in place, there was only one thing left to do. He had to wait for Edward to wake up. It wasn't long before he heard pained moans coming from the back and a rustling sound as Ed shifted in the seat. A moment later, the man was sitting up, looking dazed and in pain. Oswald hardened his heart against concern for Ed. This was what the man deserved and Oswald was determined to enjoy it. He smiled.

"He's awake~" Oswald sing-songed, "I was getting lonely."

"I don't feel good" Edward groaned.

"I shouldn't think so. I smashed you in the head with a metal pipe." Oswald chirped cheerfully, "That has to hurt."

"It does." Edward confirmed, "Where are we? Are you real?"

"Yeah, I'm real." Oswald furrowed his brow. It seemed an odd question, but then again, it wasn't as though similar hadn't happened before. He remembered the way Ed smacked his head to be sure he was there when they were captured by the Court. Oswald shook these thoughts away. They weren't relevant and he still needed to bait Ed.

"As to where we are," Oswald began to explain, "we're sitting in a stolen police car about a block away from the wharf. Had to hunker down for a minute. Ran into a police blockade."

"Oh. Okay." Edward answered, "Okay."

It was odd. Oswald expected more... animosity? Resistance? _Something_ from Ed. He ought to be sulking or attempting to rile Oswald. However, Ed was just quietly watching him from the backseat with an overly dazed expression on his face. He looked like he might pass out again at any time. And he was clearly in pain. Oswald swallowed down a newly formed hard lump in his throat. He wouldn't feel guilty for this. Ed had it coming. 

Police sirens faded in the background and Oswald started the car back up. Driving around seemed better than continuing to sit still. And maybe Edward would finally make his move if he thought Oswald was taking him somewhere. As he drove, he began to hear irritated grunts from the backseat. Oswald glanced in the rearview mirror to see Ed's brow furrowed in concentration. The sounds Ed made became increasingly frustrated until the man finally burst.

"Don't you think I know that? I'm trying!" Edward yelled, "But I can't get these blasted things off!"

_Who in the world was he talking to?_

Oswald opted to ignore the outburst for now and watch him in the rearview mirror. It did worry him. Edward's behavior seemed completely erratic. The man continued to grunt and struggle in the back all while angrily muttering to some invisible entity that appeared to be to his left if the glances Ed made were any indication. And then the next moment, he was huffing frustrated and slumping defeated in his seat. And it went against everything Oswald had predicted. Edward should have had no trouble at all picking the lock to free his wrists. He should have been quiet about it too to try to trick Oswald. If all had gone the way it was supposed to, Ed would be goading Oswald into anger right now so that he would have a reason to open the back door and give Ed his chance to take his gun. Oswald really had thought Ed that predictable, but something was wrong. Ed clearly wasn't in his right mind.

It suddenly dawned on Oswald that his plan was a bust. Edward was currently incapable of carrying out his role in it. It left only one option for him. It would not be nearly as satisfying, but it couldn't be helped. Oswald changed course. He would just have to drive Ed to their ultimate destination himself where his allies would be waiting for them. 

During the short drive, Edward managed to have another shouting fit with his imaginary enemy, asked Oswald again if he was real, and passed out before they arrived at the dock. Unconscious, he continued to make pained whining noises. It was truly pathetic. And that was all Oswald felt towards Edward now. As he parked the vehicle, he did his best to ignore the insistent pang in his chest everytime Ed whimpered. Edward didn't deserve his concern. Besides, his allies should be here soon and then he could finally put an end to all of this. 

Oswald drummed his fingers against the steering wheel, eyes fixed on the distant horizon and grey waves. He sighed. This was harder than he thought it would be and less than fulfilling. He glanced up once more to peek at Ed in the rearview mirror. His eyes remained closed, but there was a furrow to his brow that showed him to be anything but restful. He didn't look well and Oswald was once more reminded of just how hard the hit to his head had been.

Oswald was jolted from his thoughts by the rumble of another vehicle pulling up behind his own stolen one. It was Fries and Ivy and the van he'd requested. His allies stepped out, solemn expressions on their faces and Oswald opened his door to meet them. 

"What's going on?" Ivy asked, "I thought Nygma was supposed to be threatening you or something."

"He's out cold in the backseat." Oswald huffed, "So change of plans. I'll wake him up and Victor can do his thing with the freeze ray. Then we'll load him up and head home."

Ivy shrugged, "Whatever you say."

Oswald turned back to the car and opened the back. Ed was still sprawled across the seat. Oswald grabbed him by his wrists and hauled him none too gently up. 

"Wake up!" He demanded.

Edward opened bleary eyes and winced. Oswald pulled him out of the car, ready to get on with this. Ed fell back to lean against the side of the car, much too shaky on his feet to keep balance. He still looked completely dazed and it was enough to almost pierce Oswald's cold barrier of indifference. Almost enough to trouble him with worry. Perhaps more than almost. He snapped his fingers in front of Edward's eyes hoping to get him to focus.

"Osw-urf!" Edward vomited all over both of their shoes, "Sorry."

"Eww, gross!" Ivy wrinkled her nose, "He sick or something?"

"I don't know." Oswald grimaced, stepping out of the mess and pulling a stumbling Ed with him, "He hasn't been right since we left the warehouse."

Victor raised a skeptical eyebrow. By now their little family of freaks knew him better. After all, Oswald did have something of a hot temper and a certain green clad individual was infamous for setting him off.

"Well... he's been like this since I bashed his head with a pipe." Oswald amended.

"Why? That- That really hurt." Ed added unhelpfully.

"Looks like he probably has a concussion." Victor told them.

"A concussion?" 

It certainly explained the odd behavior and Ed's inability to perform the simple task of freeing himself.

"If I freeze him like that, the damage could be permanent." Victor added as an afterthought, "Shouldn't be problem though, right?"

Permanent? If he went through with this, Oswald could potentially leave Ed permanently brain damaged. It shouldn't bother him. Edward hadn't cared about the permanence of death when he sunk a bullet into Oswald's gut and tossed him away to drown. And if things had gone according to plan, Edward would have proven that he was willing to do it again. Oswald was sure of it. He stared coolly into deep brown eyes gazing back at him, willing his heart to freeze. After all, were the tables turned, Ed wouldn't hesitate. It only made sense he should have no trouble doing the same. 

However, Oswald was never ruled by sense nor reason. His pesky heart still melted for the man before him. It was easy enough to harden it when Ed was after him and just as intent on his death as before. But in this weakened, vulnerable state? It made him weak and vulnerable too. Oswald let out an irritated sound and stamped his foot. Damn to hell his foolish, soft heart and the stupid man it beat for!

"Help me get him to the van!" Oswald barked at Ivy.

So instead of making the trip to Oswald's manor as an ice cube, Edward was safely and securely buckled in the backseat, head pillowed delicately across Oswald's lap. Oswald rationalized it as the only way to prevent his injury from getting any worse. He didn't want Ed's head jostled about by any bumpy roads along the way. He needed Ed to heal. Then he could test him and THEN he would freeze him. It was a foolproof plan. But maybe, if Ed passed his test, just maybe... well, perhaps fate would reveal different plans for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interested in a less ambiguous ending, I may be convinced to write a chapter 2... maybe...
> 
> Either way, thanks for reading!
> 
> Update: I'm convinced guys XD I'll definitely be writing a chapter 2 for this! I don't have as much time as I'd like to for writing, but I'm still going to try to post chapter 2 next week. Thank you everyone for supporting this story ♡


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was only going to write a 2 part story I swear. But here we are, Chapter 2 and I still haven't reached the conclusion. This is taking me longer to write than I thought it would 😅 So instead of waiting another week (or who knows how long) for me finish the ending, I decided to go ahead and share what I have and do a chapter 3 for the last part of the story. Hope you guys like it 😊

In lieu of taking Edward to the hospital, Oswald had his new allies fetch a doctor to ensure he didn't need further medical assistance. 'Fetch' being a nicer way of saying kidnap and bribe. Not that the difference mattered to Oswald. All that mattered was Ed's condition.

When she was brought in, the doctor performed an examination, checking Ed's vision, hearing, and balance among other things. Oswald lurked nearby the entire time, like a vicious dog guarding its territory. In spite of the dangerous aura coming off the former mayor, the doctor seemed unperturbed as she continued her tasks. After the examination, she asked Ed a few questions, nodding her head or frowning at the answers given. Without proper medical equipment, there was little more she could do from there. At the end, she informed Oswald that the patient indeed had a concussion and that really he should be brought to the hospital for image testing and overnight observation. Oswald adamantly refused the advice. With Ed being a wanted criminal, he wouldn't take him to a hospital unless it was urgent. So the doctor prescribed some painkillers and advised Oswald to make sure the patient got plenty of rest.

"That's it?" Oswald asked miffed, "Can't you do something more?"

"There isn't anything else. Unless you go to a hospital as I advised you, Mr. Cobblepot." The doctor told him haughtily, "Concussions take time to heal. Just be supportive and make sure he rests."

"For how long?" Oswald demanded. 

"However long it takes to heal."

As much as he didn't like that answer, Oswald didn't seem to have a choice. He had hoped to have Ed patched up quickly. The plan was to have him ready to test by morning so he could get on with freezing him immediately. He really didn't like the thought of waiting who knew how long, all the while playing nursemaid until Edward healed. It could only complicate things. He would leave it to Ivy instead. She was better at that sort of thing anyway. Maybe she even had a plant or two that could speed up the process.

After the doctor departed, Oswald called Ivy to help him take Edward up to bed. He would keep Ed locked in his old bedroom while he recovered. It should be comfortable. Not that Ed's comfort should really concern him any longer. It didn't. At least that's what Oswald told himself. 

Oswald and Ivy walked with one on either side of Ed, providing support in case he became woozy. Edward was slow in his steps (probably still dizzy Oswald concluded). He leaned on Oswald, the shorter man half dragging him up the stairs. Oswald allowed it, only silently grumbling to himself. The awful truth was that he enjoyed it. The press of the other man's weight leaning against him. His own arms wrapped securely around Ed's waist to hold him up. It felt like a lifetime ago that this was all he would have ever wanted. And that was the problem. These pesky feelings belonged to another time. A time he couldn't get back.

When they made it to the bedroom, Oswald practically shoved Ed to the bed in his annoyance. Edward winced, holding his head at the throbbing pain the rough treatment caused. Guilt pricked at Oswald's conscience and he determined he would be more careful with Ed from then on. This was precisely why leaving all caregiving tasks to Ivy's patient hands was necessary. 

"Ivy, look after him. Make sure Ed doesn't wander off." Oswald instructed.

"You betcha, Pengy. This guy's not going anywhere."

That was good enough for Oswald. He trusted Ivy could handle herself even if Ed tried anything. Especially with that perfume of hers. Besides, Ed wasn't really at his best at the moment anyway. Oswald nodded to Ivy and turned to leave. A tug on his sleeve stopped him in his tracks.

"Oswald, you're really here, right?" 

It almost sounded like Ed wanted him here. The soft timber of his voice crawled beneath Oswald's skin, set his heart beating off rhythm, and made it impossible to swallow. Maybe Oswald was ill. He could have contracted the Tetch virus during the exchange at the warehouse. It would explain why all the feelings he thought he'd buried were now rushing back to the surface. Oswald knew it wasn't true. The only thing infecting him was his own weakness. Oswald faced Ed once more, trying not to let it show.

"Why are you being so kind to me?" Edward questioned. 

The confusion in his eyes had nothing to do with the concussion. His fingers slipped from Oswald's sleeve taking gentle hold of Oswald's hand. The touch was delicate, beseeching. Just a whisper of skin against Oswald's own. It burned. 

"I'm not kind, Ed." Oswald muttered, "Now get some rest."

Oswald shook Ed's hand off him. He left quickly then before his heart could be swayed further. Ivy followed him out.

"Hey! You okay, Pengy?" 

"Just peachy." Oswald answered shortly, rolling his eyes, "You're supposed to be watching Ed."

"Well, sor _ry_ for worrying about you. It was only a question." Ivy said.

"Look, I'm not in the mood for questions." Oswald said irritably, "Just do as I tell you. I need you to take care of Ed for me because I don't want to be the one to do it."

"Oh, gotcha! You want me to..." Ivy drew a thumb across her neck in a slicing motion, lolled out her tongue, and played dead.

"Wha- NO! I don't want you to kill him! When I said take care," Oswald huffed exasperated, "I really mean it. I want you to care for Ed until he's well again."

"Easy-peasy!" Ivy chirped, "We'll have him better in no time. And I'll keep guard real good!"

"Good."

Ivy wrinkled her brow as another thought occured, "But why again? I thought you wanted this guy dead."

"B-Because! I want him in good condition when I freeze him!" Oswald shot back defensively.

"Doesn't make sense."

"I didn't ask you!" Oswald griped, "Just do your job! Leave me be."

"Fine." Ivy held her hands up in surrender and went back to Edward's room.

Oswald did his best to forget about the conversation and Edward for the rest of the day. He had little success. Ivy was right. What he was doing didn't really make sense. But he couldn't bring himself to change course now. He could acknowledge that perhaps he was stalling because he held out some small sliver of hope. Perhaps things would be different this time. If Ed chose not to kill him, Oswald wouldn't be able to go through with it either. And he clung to this small hope. It was with these thoughts that he finally fell into an uneasy sleep.

A shrill sound pierced the night, startling Oswald awake. He sat up in bed. Still drowzy with sleep, it took him a moment to recognize the sound as someone screaming. It sounded like Ed. In a flash, Oswald was out of bed and racing down the hall to Ed's room. Heart racing with dread, Oswald fumbled for his key to unlock the door. Cursing under his breath and careful not to drop it, he finally jammed the key in, turned it, and threw open the door. Oswald rushed into the room to find Ed thrashing in his sheets. He ran to the bedside to try to calm him down, but as he laid a hand on Edward's shoulder, the man lashed out at him. Oswald was knocked back. Shortly after, Ivy arrived, hurrying forward with some plant concoction in a jar. She thrust the stuff under his nose and seconds later, Ed was subdued, lightly snoring.

"What the hell was that?" Oswald gestured dramatically.

"This?" Ivy asked indicating her jar, "Or what just happened?"

"Hold on, you know why Ed was doing that? All that thrashing and shrieking?"

"They're called night terrors. Used to get them when I was little too." Ivy shrugged, "And they may be a side effect of the special tea I brewed for him earlier... maybe."

"Ivy, what exactly did you give him?" Oswald hissed.

"I was just trying to heal him faster. Like you wanted." Ivy huffed, crossing her arms, "Night terrors are rare in adults. How was I supposed to know he'd have such a strong reaction?"

Oswald deflated a little at the explanation, "Fine. Just go back to bed. And leave that jar with me. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

Ivy nodded and handed the jar to Oswald. She may have smirked a bit on her way passed him. Or it may have been a trick of the eyes. It was still dark after all. Then she was gone, the door locked once more, and Oswald was left alone with an unconscious Edward Nygma. The love of his life, ex-bestfriend, worst enemy. He could easily wring the life out of him right now and Ed wouldn't even know what hit him. Oswald sat on the bed next to the sleeping figure. He rubbed a hand over his eyes.

"If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." Oswald told the sleeping Ed, "Guess, I'm just going to have to look after you from now on. At least until you're well again."

Edward mumbled unintelligibly. Oswald sighed and leaned back against the headboard. It wasn't his best decision. He could wake to find the tables turned with Ed's hands around his throat. Let Ed try. He wouldn't get very far with the rest of Oswald's family of freaks just down the hall. Anyway, Oswald was too tired to care. He sneaked one last peek at Edward's slumbering face just to be sure before shutting his eyes too. 

"Goodnight, Edward."

True to his word, the following morning Oswald took on the responsibility of Ed's care. To any outside observer, it would be impossible to tell if Oswald tended to Ed with scorn or tenderness. His words were hateful, but his actions were gentle. If actions spoke louder than words, the message was clearly one of love. Though Oswald refused to acknowledge it.

Ed, for his part, was uncharacteristically quiet that morning. There was a faraway look in his eye that had nothing to do with his head injury. He had no response to Oswald's strange behavior. What was there to say? How was one supposed to act as they were so gently tended to by someone they thought of as their worst enemy? Ed had wanted Oswald _dead_ for Pete's sake! Had already made the attempt once before on his life. Edward couldn't understand why Oswald allowed him to continue breathing. 

Perhaps it was for old time's sake or to honor the friendship they once shared. It would be poor form to kill Ed now when he couldn't even fight back, so Oswald would spare him until he was well again. It was the only explanation Edward was willing to accept. The alternatives were either that this was some convoluted, drawn out plan of revenge or the more likely possibility that... Oswald was still in love with him. The way Oswald gazed at him made the former impossible and the latter all too likely for Edward's liking. It didn't sit well with him. That kind of love. The kind that carries on through any suffering or pain, even that of betrayal. Ed had never loved like that. It didn't make sense.

"You're looking particularly contemplative today, Ed. Something on your mind?" Oswald interrupted his train of thought to bring him a cup of tea.

"Oh, um no. Nothing important."

Oswald shrugged and handed him the teacup. 

"Careful, it's hot. The last thing I need is another injury to tend to."

"Why are you doing this?" 

"Bringing you tea? Well, I thought you'd be thirsty." Oswald snorted.

"Not that. You know what I meant, Oswald." Edward sighed.

Oswald pursed his lips.

"Perhaps I'm doing it for old time's sake rather than putting you down like a dog." Oswald said, echoing Ed's inner thoughts, "Why? Would you rather I kill you now?"

"No." Ed mumbled.

"Then shut up and drink your tea."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have gotten a little carried away with this. I never intended this story to be so long or take so long lol. Anyway, hope it was worth the wait and please enjoy XD

"Then shut up and drink your tea."

Oswald watched Edward study the delicate teacup resting in his hands. He peered down at it dubiously, arched an eyebrow, then lifted wide brown eyes up to meet Oswald's, questioning. Oswald rolled his eyes. If he'd wanted to kill Ed now, he could do it without resorting to poisoning his tea. The same thought must have occured to Edward because after another moment, he hesitantly took a sip.

"It's good." Edward murmured, "Thank you."

"How's your head?"

"It still hurts. _A lot._ " Edward admitted, "But it's the ringing in my ears that's really driving me crazy."

"I can bring you something for the headache." Oswald offered.

"Okay." Edward shrugged, staring down into his drink.

Oswald drummed his fingers lightly against his thigh. The situation was... awkward to say the least. He hadn't fully considered how awkward it would be. He didn't know what to say or what to do. He just sat and watched as Edward obediently finished his tea without another word. 

After that first sip, he drank deeply, and Oswald was distracted by the bob of Ed's throat. It was making it even harder to figure out how he should behave. All he could seem to do was gaze at Edward's tantalizing neck. He felt burning heat in his face. Whether from embarrassment, lust, or fury at himself, Oswald couldn't be sure. This was why he'd hoped Ivy could handle this. He was too close. And he was plagued by the thought that soon he might never see Ed like this again, with only memories to visit him. Hollow, unfulfilling, _painful_ memories.

When the teacup was drained of its contents, Oswald took it back from Ed with shaky hands. He willed himself not to let the porcelain clatter. The last thing he wanted was for Ed to realize how nervous he was. Or the effect his presence made on Oswald. He would surely use it against him if given the chance. Cup in hand, Oswald made to flee the room. A soft clearing of Ed's throat brought him back. 

"Um, Oswald..."

"Yes, Edward?" Oswald answered stiffly.

"How long will I be staying here? And... what do you plan on doing with me after?"

Oswald scanned Edward's face but found for once he couldn't read it so easily.

"I haven't decided." Was the only answer he gave before determinedly walking out the door.

Edward never asked him about it again, but the question was never far from Oswald's mind. He wasn't quite sure himself. But each passing encounter felt like goodbye. It was a strange kind of mourning. Letting go of one right in front of him. Living, breathing, laughing even. Laughing. Not often. And only very softly. A fragile laugh to fill the fragile peace currently surrounding them, like the sound of it was aware of its own ephemeral nature. They both knew it wouldn't last. Eventually Edward would regain his strength and Oswald would resume his vendetta against him. Eventually their time together would end.

And that was how it was. Strange as it was. Though the strangesness of it gradually began to fade. Days passed as Oswald cared for Ed. Each day his condition was improving. Each day Oswald would have to remind himself that this current peace wasn't real and was only temporary. It couldn't be true that there was any fondness in Edward's eyes when they glanced Oswald's way. Any lingering touch couldn't be a sign of affection, merely coincidence. They were still mortal enemies and the fluttering in his heart could mean nothing to him if he was to survive. 

So yes, Oswald was in mourning. That inevitable future casting shadow over his every waking moment. It was there when he woke in the morning and went to the kitchen to see if Ivy had prepared anything for breakfast. It followed hot on his heels when he fled the manor to get space and clear his head. It hung over him like a burial shroud, poisoning the remaining time he had left with Ed until he could be tested. Despite whatever lingering hope still whispered in the back of his mind, Oswald was certain Ed would betray him again when given the chance. And then Oswald would end him. Freeze him so he could never be betrayed again.

"But you can't know for sure." Ivy would say, "Things could be different this time. I think he regrets it, y'know?"

"No, Ivy. He doesn't." Oswald huffed this time, "I know Ed. And I know he feels justified in shooting me. He wanted me dead. And if not for my good fortune and your help, I'd be rotting at the bottom of the river."

"True, but that doesn't mean he didn't regret it."

Oswald shook his head. He didn't want to hear it. It hurt too much.

"Besides," Ivy continued with a suggestive glint in her eyes, "I think he likes you. Like _really_ likes you."

"I know for fact, he does not." Oswald sulked, "He made sure to tell me so himself before shooting me."

"Fine! Don't listen to Ivy." Ivy groused to herself as she walked away, "Ivy's just a kid. What does she know?"

"Don't forget to bring back milk!" Oswald yelled after her.

"Yeah yeah." She called back, shutting the door behind her.

The rest of the gang were on their way to get groceries. Oswald had decided to stay behind, the better to keep watch over Ed. Even though he had never attempted escape before, it was probably only because he was waiting for the opportune moment. Oswald went up to his bedroom, unlocked the door, and peeked in. Edward was fast asleep. Peacefully so. No more nightmares, no terrors. Just gentle snores so soft they almost couldn't be heard. Oswald smiled and quietly shut the door.

He made his way back down into the kitchen to make a snack. Not because he was particularly hungry, but more for something to do. He made a few sandwiches and took his plate to the sitting room. He nibbled at the sandwiches to pass the time and tried very hard not to notice how often his mind would wander back up the stairs to Edward. To think of him sleeping snug in that bed or the strange closeness that had somehow developed between them. Miraculously, it seemed to bridge the trench between them formed from their mutual betrayals and anger. Almost as though things could be different between them. The ways in which Oswald wished everything could be different were as numerous as the stars in the sky. He wouldn't admit it, not even to himself. He desperately wished their current peace could last.

Oswald finished the sandwiches. He sat back, stomach satisfied but only his stomach. His mind was still restless. He couldn't sit still. Oswald stood and began pacing. The silence of the empty manor hung heavy and his thoughts kept travelling down darker paths. Oswald switched on the radio in an attempt to drown it out. Anything to stop thinking. It helped. Mindless, catchy pop music that he could hum along to filled the room. 

It began with a tap of his toe. Tap, tap, tap to the beat slowly becoming something more. The catchy music moved him before he realized what he was doing. Soon Oswald was swaying along to the rhythm. He felt like an utter fool. But there was no one around to see, so he danced around the room, occasionally throwing in a twirl or two for good measure. His mind went blissfully blank and he lost himself to the music. As he danced his worries away, he was completely unaware of the pair of eyes spying on him from the hall.

"Don't you wanna dance, say you wanna dance, don't you wanna dance~" Oswald softly sang along with the radio.

He did. A deep yearning filled his chest. The song was drawing to a close and with gusto, Oswald really belted out the last line, "With somebody who loves me~"

The sudden sound of applause from behind startled Oswald to an abrupt stop. He whipped around, going red as a cherry. There was Edward Nygma, amused grin plastered across his face. 

"Didn't know you had it in you. Bravo, Oswald!" Edward chuckled.

"I-I, you-" Oswald sputtered at a loss for words.

The toothy grin on Ed's face only grew, eyes alight with mirth. He appeared quite entertained by Oswald's embarrassment. Oswald could kill him for that grin. He was no stranger to ridicule, but coming from Ed, after all the time Ed spent in his care, time spent together, it hurt like a kick in the face. Oswald had thought that even as enemies, they might be able show each other a little respect. He scowled at Ed. Working to bring his feelings back under control, a new thought emerged. 

"How the hell did you get out of your room?!" Oswald demanded.

Ed cocked an unimpressed eyebrow and told him flatly, "You left the door unlocked."

"I... I did." Oswald realized, mentally kicking himself for the slip up.

Before he had the chance to question any further, Edward's smile returned and he swept into the room. He began gyrating his hips, dancing with an abundance of enthusiasm, but a complete lack of grace. Oswald stared, wide eyed. He couldn't believe the ludicrous display before him. Was this truly happening? Oswald watched Ed make a fool of himself and wondered if perhaps Ed hadn't been making fun of him after all. More than anything though, Oswald was awestruck at seeing Ed's silly side again. He'd thought that part of Edward Nygma lost to him forever.

"What do you think? I call this move, 'The Rotary Indexer.'"

Oswald couldn't hold back a burst of giggles, "Oh god! You look ridiculous!"

"Don't I?" Ed giggled too, "Come on, Oswald. Dance with me!"

"No, I-I couldn't."

"Don't you wanna dance, say you wanna dance, don't you wanna dance~" Edward sang even though the radio had already changed songs.

Still, Oswald hesitated. Until Edward extended his hand to him. Oswald took his hand and allowed himself to be pulled to the center of the floor where there was plenty of room for Edward's _unique_ dance style. Oswald couldn't hold back his joy. He began to forget to be embarrassed or cautious, dancing alongside Ed.

It was all good fun until the song changed again to something slow and sweet, leaving Oswald flustered. He moved back quickly then, afraid of getting too caught up in the moment. In his haste, he stumbled, lost his balance, and braced himself for impact. He was going to fall hard, but strong hands caught him. Edward supported Oswald until he regained his footing. It all felt like a dream. A second later, Ed's hands were gone. Oswald looked up to meet his eyes. They were impossibly warm and watching him with such concern... 

It hurt too much.

Oswald stepped away again, shaking his head.

"What are we doing?" Oswald laughed bitterly through his tears, "You're supposed to hate me. I thought you would always hate me for what I did."

Those words hung in the air, finally breaking their fragile peace. They couldn't dance around it anymore. The gaping canyon between them could never be so easily crossed. Oswald took a deep gasping breath. He screwed his eyes shut to fight back more tears and willed himself to control his emotions. He couldn't allow himself to be seen so weak. 

"I wanted to." Edward admitted quietly, "I was so angry back then and I thought I should still be angry now. To be honest... when I discovered the door was unlocked, I wasn't sure what to do. Part of me thought only to escape, but the other part still considered taking your life."

"Why didn't you?" Oswald asked miserably.

"Because I missed you."

Oswald's heart skipped.

"These past few days reminded me why." Edward continued, "When I thought you were dead, I couldn't stop thinking about you. You've always been there for me even when it doesn't make sense and I missed that. All that time you were gone... it was the loneliest I've ever felt and it was my fault. I never want to make that mistake again."

"You think it a mistake?" Oswald's voice filled with disbelief and longing.

"At the time, I didn't, but I know it now. I never hated you, Oswald. You were right all along. Losing you changed me."

"I've missed you too." Oswald whispered.

"Where does that leave us then?" Edward implored, voice turning husky, "I don't want to lose you again."

There was a pesky lump in Oswald's throat that he couldn't will away. He hadn't expected to test Ed on this day, yet here they were. And Ed had passed with flying colors. He could never freeze him now. Tentatively, Oswald inched his way closer to Ed. He wanted to hold him. He wanted...

His desire was granted. Edward surrounded him, arms wrapped tightly around his middle, chin rested against his forehead. Oswald melted, tucked snuggly against Ed's warm body, hands clutched unyielding to Ed's shoulders. He lost himself to the moment then. Oswald tilted his face up without apprehension, without thought of consequence, and pressed a burning kiss to Edward's jaw.

Ed gasped.

Oswald stopped. There was the urge to recoil, but he couldn't move, instead staring down at his frozen feet. Panic was a lance through his chest. His stomach was in free fall and his mind blanked to searing white. What had he done? Oswald stiffened, expecting ruin, but Edward kept holding him. He squeezed him tighter and pressed a kiss of his own to Oswald's temple. Oswald unfroze. He glanced up to see Edward's face, to try to decipher some meaning in all of this. He looked as stunned as Oswald felt.

Then Ed surged forward to kiss him again. His lips were warm and bruising with passion. Oswald hungered for more. He lifted up on tiptoe to press against Ed with equal intensity. The scrape of Ed's fingers through his hair sent delicious shivers down his spine. Oswald nipped at his bottom lip and Ed groaned into his mouth. Oswald drank up the sound, more intoxicating than the best liquor. When at last they broke apart for breath, Oswald's head was spinning.

"Wow..." Edward exhaled.

"Oh. My. GOD!" Ivy's voice squealed.

Oswald and Edward both swerved at the sound only to discover they had an audience lingering in the hall. There stood an absolutely ecstatic Ivy Pepper, smirking Bridget Pike, and ever stoic Victor Fries.

"Awww! I knew it! I told you guys!" Ivy lightly jabbed Bridget next to her.

"You were right, Ivy." Bridget shook her head, ""Way to go, Penguin!" 

Victor gave him a thumbs up.

For the second time that day, Oswald turned bright red and too flustered to function. Edward didn't seem to be fairing any better, shyly staring at his shoes. Luckily for the both of them, Victor took pity and dragged the two girls away.

"Hey!" Ivy complained.

"C'mon, let's give them some space." Victor said, tugging the disgruntled Ivy away by her arm.

Oswald was enormously thankful for the privacy. He owed Victor for that one and vowed to himself to find a way to repay the man in the near future. He'd earned it.

Still, the mood had already changed. Edward stood awkwardly beside him, fidgeting in place. Oswald wasn't sure exactly how to proceed. He did know one thing however.

"You seem to be fully recovered now." Oswald prompted, "To be on your feet dancing like that."

"Are we going to talk about this?"

"Your head?" Oswald asked, though he knew that wasn't what Ed meant.

"About what just happened." 

"Do you have something you want to say about it, Ed?" Oswald deflected.

Edward scoffed. Oswald didn't give an inch, squaring his shoulders.

"Really?! Don't you have _anything_ to say about kissing me?"

"You kissed me too." Oswald shrugged, trying for nonchalance but sounding more defensive.

"I did. I kissed you because I thought... I thought that you..." Edward floundered, "I thought I could..."

Oswald wasn't trying to be difficult. Ed had yet to make himself clear. His emotions were an enigma to Oswald and it was too terrifying a prospect to put his heart on the line again. The kiss? For all he knew, Ed was trying to tell him that it was a mistake. He wouldn't reveal his hand. Not until Ed did.

"Fine. I'm just going to say it." Ed drew in a sharp, nervous breath, "Oswald, I feel an... an attraction to you. I realized in your absence, it had been there all along. And I enjoy your company. You truly are the best friend I've ever had. I care for you. The sum of all that... I..."

Ed seemed to be struggling. Not with piecing words together, but with the same fears as Oswald. Ed's emotions were finally leaking through, his heart revealed to Oswald like it hadn't been since he betrayed the man's trust. Perhaps even, in ways it never had been. Oswald was captivated.

"I think I've loved you without recognizing it. I kissed you because I thought you still loved me. And I'm ready now. I want to love you fully." Edward finished.

"You were the one time I let love weaken me." Oswald swallowed, "The truth is, Ed... I never stopped."

"Oh, thank god."

Ed took hold of Oswald and kissed him more. It felt right like two pieces of a puzzle coming together after hours of searching for the right one. The space between them closed and peace returned. Not a fragile peace like the one before. A peace made strong by a bond that couldn't be broken. Theirs was a bond tempered by the flames of rage, jealousy, and ultimate betrayal that one of lesser metal could not have survived. Oswald would never look back on those painful experiences with appreciation, but he could gratefully accept this final outcome. His love was returned and he fully intended to cherish every moment of it.


End file.
